Harmony Unleashed (ft. Any Cartoon Involved): Cartoon Wars
is a live-action/animated ensemble science-fiction action comedy film produced by Hollowfox Filmworks, Allspark Pictures, SakamotoPro, Taralicious Entertainment, HyperObject Enterprises and distributed by Montalvo Releasing (in North America) and Buena Vista International (internationally) with Toei Company distributing it in Japan alongside 20th Century Studios and Buena Vista. It is the nineteenth installment of the Harmony Unleashed Saga's series of films, the second mainline film released in the same year and the fourth with the main brand. While it's based on My Little Pony, it is also a crossover with every cartoon featuring SpongeBob Squarepants, Steven Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Adventure Time, The Simpsons, Atomic Betty, Rick & Morty, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, and other kinds of cartoon and anime, including Naruto, Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma, Dragon Ball, Sword Art Online, etc. The animation will have a mixture of traditional and digital animation handled by Titmouse, Rough Draft Studios (both California and South Korea), Toei Animation and Studio Trigger. It is written by Rodney Rothman, Ben Edlund, Chris McKenna & Erik Sommers, Nick Cron-DeVico, Dan Hernandez and Benji Samit from a story by Aaron Montalvo, Michael Vogel and Cron-DeVico and directed by Mike Mitchell and WildBrain animation member and former My Little Pony art director Ridd Sorensen on the latter's feature directorial debut and live-action debut. It will be released on July 10, 2020. Premise When SpongeBob Squarepants wins another streak for "Favorite Cartoon" on the Nickelodeon's Kids Choice Awards 2020, The "saltiness" has corrupted an individual in order to lure all cartoons to go at each other's throats and against SpongeBob for the sake of the fans' tirade on the series. And when Aaron and the Mane Six and his friends are informed of a "cartoon war" by Rick Sanchez, then they must take action to stop all the cartoons from going to war against each other, even SpongeBob. But there will be many challenges to try to get along and with a bit of condition on their friendly competition in terms of networks and brand identities, as well as trying to divide the good from the bad when it comes to fandoms. Cast Live-Action Cast *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron *Christopher Albistur - Chris *Emily Ivette Torres - Emily *Claire Ivanna Montalvo - Ivanna *Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool Animated Cast *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle, Female Voiced Pipimi *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Princess Luna, Flurry Heart *Cathy Weseluck - Spike *Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob Squarepants, Ice King *Bill Faggerbake - Patrick Star *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton *Jeremy Shada - Finn the Human *John DiMaggio - Jake the Dog, Bender *Zach Callison - Steven Universe *Estelle - Garnet *Michaela Dietz - Amethyst *Deedee Magno Hall - Pearl *Grace Rolek - Connie Maheswaran *Jason Ritter - Mason "Dipper" Pines *Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines *Eden Sher - Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur - Marco Diaz *Cristina Vee - Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug, Female Voiced Popuko *Bryce Papenbrook - Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir *Arin Hanson - Male Voiced Popuko *Dan Avidan - Male Voiced Pipimi *Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson *Seth McFarlane - Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin *Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson *Tajja Isen - Betty Barrett / Atomic Betty *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki Category:Films Category:Franchise Category:Main Category:Crossover